total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Not So Happy Campers-Part 2
The two teams face off in their very firstchallenge: jumping off a one-thousand foot cliffinto a small safe zone surrounded by shark-infested waters, and building a hot tub out of materials they find in crates at the base of the cliff. As one team bonds rather quickly, the otherteam already finds itself falling apart. One person finds herself on the chopping block, but it is someone's sexist views that gets him voted off the island first. Plot The episode continues where the last episode left off, with all of the campers assembled at the top of the cliff. Chris then reveals the first challenge of the series: The campers must jump off of the one-thousand foot high cliff into a safe-zone in the lake, which is represented by a small ring of buoys. For every camper that completes the challenge, their team will receive a point. After every contestant is offered a chance to jump, the points are tallied, with the winning team earning an advantage in the following part of the challenge. Chris also reveals crates of supplies for the second part of their challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best hot tub gets to have a hot tub party that night, while the losing team must vote a camper off for the first time. Winry thinks the challenge is fairly straight forward, but Chris reveals that their target is actually a very small safe zone inside the lake, and that the rest of the lake is loaded with rare freshwater man-eating sharks.The Killer Bass are up first and Winry volunteers to go first, successfully landing in the safe zone. Spurred on by her victory,Scottie enthusiastically jumps next. Although he crashes painfully onto one of the buoys in the lake, he still lands in the safe zone. Breda, Olivier, and Greg then successfully complete their jumps with no sign of fear at all. However, Stephen is afraid of heights and does not jump. Due to this, Chris places a chicken hat on Stephen's head and taunts him before sending him down the escalator that all "chicken"s must take. Cornelius and Fuery complete their jumps, but they both end up getting injured, as Cornelius hits a rock jutting out from the cliff and Fuery lands on his crotch. Ross refuses to jump, saying that she has a medical condition that prevents her from jumping off cliffs. Chris warns her that not completing the challenge might cost her team the win and there will be a good possibility that she would be eliminated as a result. However, Ross accepts the risk, as she doesn't think that most of the members on the other team will jump. Only Rose and Clara are left for the Killer Bass. However ,Rose refuses to jump without Lyra, as the two girls are best friends. Both girls beg Chris to allow one of them to switch teams. Clara then offers to swap and Chris allows it, placing Lyra on the Killer Bass and Clara on the Screaming Gophers. Lyra and Rose squeal in happiness and excitedly jump off the cliff together. The Screaming Gophers are up next, and Chris offers them an incentive. If they can beat the Killer Bass' score, he'll give them pull-carts to carry their crates. Julia refuses to jump, stating that she does not want to get her hair wet on national television. Lindsay then immediately says, "If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lan Fan then intervenes and argues with Julia about not jumping as she does not want to lose their first challenge all because Julia doesn't want to get her hair wet. They begin to insult each other until Lan Fan throws Julia off the cliff, into the safe zone, effectively making her jump. Lan Fan jumps after her, followed by May, Riza, Ling, Clara, and Havoc. Havoc lands outside of the safe area, to the concern of the other campers, but his looks charm the sharks and they carry him to shore. Sheska does not jump because she is afraid, but Horace and Selim (unseen) successfully jump. After most of the team has jumped, Glenn is the only one left. He is not a strong swimmer and is obviously scared of jumping off the cliff. The Gophers are nervous, but Glenn manages to overcome his fear and jump off the cliff. When he falls, he makes a tremendous splash, knocking Horace and Selim, who are in the water, to the beach. However, he still earns the advantage for his team.The Gophers, with their pull-carts, happily sing as they walk back to the campsite, showing how easy the challenge is for them, while the Bass are having trouble and complain about moving their crates without the assistance of wheels. The team's luck becomes even worse when Lyra and Rose have to take a bathroom break and Ross gets a bug bite on her eye, resulting in swelling. When Lyra and Rose return from relieving themselves, they begin feeling very itchy. Winry surmises that they must have squatted in poison ivy when they are urinating in the woods. The itching becomes so unbearable that Lyra and Rose can't do anything, but scratch, let alone help out with the crates. Meanwhile, the Gophers' hot tub is coming along nicely, as they open crates and find useful parts for assembling their hot tub. Julia approaches lan Fan and apologizes for her rudeness earlier. Lan Fan is moved by the apology, and agrees to have a truce with her. In private, Julia admits to May that her apology wasn't the least bit sincere. When May asks why she faked being nice to Lan Fan, Julia reminds her of the old adage "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". May asks if Julia considers her a friend, and Julia assures her that she is, "for now". At this point, the Killer Bass are behind in building their hot tub and two players down, as Lyra and Rose are still tending to their rashes. Breda and Ross attempt to rally their team to win the challenge. However, their teamwork is just not as good as the Gophers', who also have one more crate than they do. Greg criticizes Ross's high-handed nature, claiming her to not be an effective leader both due to her bossiness and her assuming others' weakness, which includes the Chicken Hat and a black fly bite swelling her eye. As a result, the Gophers build a fully functional hot tub, while the Bass assemble a badly-constructed one that leaks and collapses in on itself, costing them the first challenge .At dinner, the Bass try to decide who they are going to vote out. Greg says that it should be one of the two who did not jump, and that he's considering voting out Ross, because he believes of the two, Stephen's strength would be more beneficial in future physical challenges. Ross is shocked by Greg's choice, arguing that her experience as a C.I.T. (Counselor-in-Training) makes her valuable. She tries to shift attention towards Scottie instead of herself, which May blatantly objects to. May quickly covers up the awkward moment with the excuse that there is no salt on the table. Greg and Breda, however, aren't interested in voting off Scottie, as Scottie actually jumped.Cornelius wonders why their team lost, as the Gophers had more girls on their team. When Olivier and Winry question as to what he means by this, Cornelius explains that guys are stronger and better at sports than girls, which especially angers the two of them, who are two of the most athletic girls on their team (maybe even on the whole island). Breda attempts to calm down the angry girls, but Cornelius continues his misogynistic speak, this time about smarts, which angers every female on the Killer Bass .At the campfire ceremony, Chris has a plate of marshmallows and explains that they will be given out to all campers who are not going to be voted out. The one camper who does not receive one is eliminated and must leave. Chris then gives marshmallows to Breda, Scottie, Lyra, Winry, Stephen, Fuery, Rose, Greg, and Olivier, although she is not shown. The bottom two comes down to Ross and Cornelius, both of whom start to panic, as dramatic music plays while they await their fate. Chris finally gives the remaining marshmallow to Ross, leaving Cornelius as the first camper voted out of the competition. Chris then suspects that Cornelius was eliminated for picking his nose, rather than his derogatory comments towards the female campers. Back at camp, the Gophers are seen enjoying their hot tub party as the Bass walk by, with Ling toasting to the Screaming Gophers and the others celebrating or dancing. Ross then signals for a cameraman to come closer to her, and declares to the camera that the Gophers can enjoy their first victory, but she says that she will win the competition along with $100,000 prize and no one is going to stop her.